Abstract Transition-age youth (TAY) from ages 18-26 are especially vulnerable to substance use, misuse, and substance use disorder (SUD). This developmental period, termed the ?age of instability and emerging adulthood includes tasks such as leaving home, entering college; identifying vocational goals; working for the first time; body and sexuality changes; coalescing with a peer group; and for some, aging out of foster care or state custody, which end at age 18. The emerging- adulthood period is prime for experimentation with substances and the development of SUD, and associated problems such as binge drinking, driving under the influence, accidents, fighting and violence, HIV, gang involvement, suicide and self-harm, and vulnerability to date-rape and other sexual assault. A major challenge for TAY is the capacity to regulate their emotions, given the hormone changes and emotional intensity of this stage of life. Indeed, substance use is often described as a short-term way to regulate emotion and there is a long-standing literature documenting the association between emotion regulation (ER) problems and SUD. The importance of ER is also grounded in the developmental literature in which ER is identified as a core skill that is critical to the successful transition to adulthood. The initial component of ER, accurate identification of emotion, is itself a major challenge, especially for people with SUD as they are often not aware of their feelings or confused about them due to the nature of the disorder as well as mental health disorders that often co-occur with SUD. In this phase 1 proposal we describe the development of a mobile app that uses exciting new technology (automated facial coding) to help TAY better recognize their emotions in relation to SUD variables. We describe the use of front-end focus groups to provide pre-development input on the app; we detail the app features and user experience; and define the app?s technical specifications. Phase 1 also includes a pilot feasibility study of the prototype product among TAY with SUD. They will have four weeks to use the app in their natural environment, such as home, and we will conduct pre- and post-evaluation using validated instruments to characterize the sample, quantity satisfaction and feasibility, evaluate emotion- and substance-related variables, as well as explore the app metrics and its technical performance. If positive results are found this would set us up well for phase 2, which could expand the app in some really interesting directions as well as further study it in a randomized controlled trial. The app product we envision would have major public health and clinical impact. It could help improve TAY?s ability to become more aware of their emotions and understand them in relation to SUD via an exciting emotion-focused technology innovation. If the product is successful it could also be expanded to other populations. Our stellar team includes experts in SUD, TAY, clinical innovations, technology, and app development.